oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Roving Elves
This article is about the quest. For the elves that the title refers to, see Islwyn and Eluned. Roving Elves is a sequel of the Waterfall Quest and Regicide. Details Walkthrough and a key.]] .]] For this part you have to get to the Tyras Camp. A few pieces of good food (5 monkfish would work), a way to teleport to Ardougne, and an antipoison are needed. The easiest way to start this quest is to go to teleport to Camelot, run down to Catherby, and charter a ship to Port Tyras which costs 3200gp (1600 with an active Ring of Charos. A slower way, teleport to Ardougne (make sure to get more runes/tabs/whatever-you-use because you'll be coming back), go to the docks, take the ship to Brimhaven(30gp), and then go to the west part of the dock and have a charter take you to Port Tyras(3,200gp, 1,600gp with the activated Ring Of Charos), which will put you right next to the Tyras Camp. Go North all the way through the camp and through the patch of deep forest you find. There is an outcropping of boulders to the north-east of the dense forest; go east after exiting the dense forest, and then south around it and then into the woods, and look closely between the patches of trees to the east. You should spot a trap. Right click it and select "Pass Sticks" (it may take a couple tries). You may want to start the quest right after finishing Regicide, so you don't need to do another trip to the dangerous woods, if you were willing to go via Arandar or Underground Pass (note that Arandar is only available after you finish Regicide). There is a spot where you can notice a recently extinguished fire a few steps southeast from the Elf Camp, which will give you a tip about the quest when examined, please note that its not really worthy, as you don't really need to examine it, and to do so you will have to get past another Stick Trap, which can take more than one try, damaging you by 80 LP. You should be in a clearing with a pond in it. There may or may not be people there. If nobody is there just wait a few minutes. (They "rove" by teleporting through several different spots and will reappear in this spot if not there when you first arrive.) You should soon see Islwyn. Talk to him. You'll have the option to lie to him or tell him the truth. NOTE: Both options work well. Now talk to Eluned. (They may teleport away during the conversations. Wait for their return if you haven't completed the dialogue.) When you finish speaking to her teleport to Ardougne. If You Lost Glarial's Pebble If you have Glarial's pebble you can skip this section, otherwise: *Go to the basement of the Tree Gnome Village. *Go west, then north and you will find Golrie. (if you need key go east first) *Talk to Golrie until you get Glarial's pebble. *Note: If Golrie is South of the gate you can talk to him without the key but if Golrie is in the room North of the gate you need to obtain A key, which is located in one of the crates in the eastern room of the same basement The Tomb The following items might be useful and have been tested working (meaning you can safely take them inside tomb) *Amulet of Glory *Ring of Recoil *Dragonstone ring (i) *Boots of lightness *Games Necklace *Explorer's ring 3 *Spotted Cape *God books *Amulet of Fury *Gnome Amulet *Genie lamp *Combat bracelet *Regen Bracelet If you're in doubt, leave them behind. From Ardougne go to Glarial's Tomb and do not bring anything besides the pebble, a super set, and an inventory stuffed with the best, reasonably high-healing food you can afford (lobsters or better recommended). Do not underestimate the level 84 Moss Giants. Their attacks may be slow, but they hit very high and are quite accurate. Additionally, no prayers at all are usable inside the tomb, not even defensive ones. It is unknown at this time whether or not you are able to use the ancient curses inside the tomb, so do not rely on being able to use them. Use the pebble on the tomb to go in. Make sure Auto Retaliate is on and your attack style is set to Kick. Drink each potion in your super set. Now go up to one of the Moss Giants and kill it. If you find yourself about to die run away, leave, find a bank, heal up, and come back with replenished supplies. The Moss Giant's remaining hit points will be where you left them. Another technique is to trap a Moss Giant behind some rocks, go to attack it, immediately click away again trapping it and waiting until the its health bar disappears to repeat. The Moss Giant will take damage from your attack but wont have time to attack you back. The Moss Giant will drop a consecration seed, which you have to pick up. If you don't have Glarial's Amulet yet, take it from the chest west of the ladder. Now go back to Eluned for her to sing to the seed so it can be planted. (Don't forget food and an antipoison!) Yet another way to complete this part, very effective for pures, is to stock up on rings of recoil and Saradomin brews. In short, just stand there while he beats you almost to death, heal, and watch him die slowly. You can bring arrows inside by eating skewered kebabs from the poison arrow pub in ardougne inside, but it is useless as you cannot bring a bow. TESTED: You may bring the required materials to make a bow (tested Rune Crossbow. Through the waterfall You will need: * Spade * Rope * Glarial's amulet and * The consecration seed * A key if you have it. (There is little need to bring anything else, but Armour might be necessary, as you must run past level 86 Fire Giants) Make sure to speak to Eluned first, so she will sing to the seed. If you fail to do this first, you will not be able to plant the seed in the Waterfall dungeon. *Go to the starting location of the Waterfall Quest. It's in the house north-west of the tomb where you got the seed. Enter the Waterfall dungeon. If you don't know how, follow the steps below. :*Go to the west outside the house to find a raft. :*Take the raft to get down the river. You will crash halfway. :*Use your rope on the rock to get to the next island. Do not use the "swim" option. :*Use your rope on the dead tree there to get down to the entrance, (you do not need to be wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to go through it.) Planting the seed Please Note: You need a spade for this part to bury the seed. *If you don't have a key, first take the path to the eastern room. Go to the crates located the furthest to the north. Search them to find a key. Now go back to the main room *Go west. Go past the fire giants to a locked door. Use your key on it to get through (the same key spawns on the floor inside). *Use the key on the next door to the north. You will be inside the room where you finished the Waterfall Quest. *Left-click the seed ("Plant"), you can do this anywhere in the room. You will dig a hole, bury the seed and see a small crystal tree grow. It will then disappear right away. *Either teleport out or walk outside the waterfall and get inside the barrel there. Ending Go back to Islwyn to claim your reward. Pick either a crystal bow or a crystal shield. Both can be bought later; the bow is 900,000 coins and the shield is 750,000 coins. Therefore, it is recommended to take the bow from the quest rewards, and buy the shield later, unless you never plan on buying the bow. They are both 2/10 charged and thus untradeable. Important: Speak to Eluned before you leave the area, start Mourning's Ends Part I and get the teleport crystal, or you will have to get back to the Elf lands the hard way again. Reward *1 quest point. *10,000 strength experience. *A used crystal bow or crystal shield (your choice, it will be 2/10 charged). Trivia *If you begin talking to Islwyn or Eluned and they teleport while you are in conversation, as long as you do not leave the conversation (move, open a skill interface etc.) you can finish the conversation. *When you enter Glarial's tomb and you're outside her tomb, you see the floating cup but the rings that came up to make stairs appear to be flat like they were before you put it there. When you enter the room it goes back to popped up into the stairs. Category:Quests